User applications may be differentiated according to the level of independency of their execution. Some applications are designed to run locally in a user terminal according to control operations of the user. Information may be exchanged with a remote server, but the exchanged information is not mandatory for the execution of the application. On the other hand, some applications are designed for a plurality of users that participate to execution of the application via a remote server, or a cloud or servers. Application events are continuously updated to all user terminals that participate to the execution and the participants share the same user experience.
The difference between these two application types may be exemplified with game applications. Some games are networked online games where players enter a same gaming sphere and share the game events therein. Other games are autonomously executed games that are installed into a user terminal and then run in the local device environment interacting with the local user or users only.
Many users prefer autonomously executed applications over online applications, because they appreciate the associated independency. An autonomous user is not dependent on availability of network coverage, and does not need to worry about the amount of data exchanged with an application server. The user may enter and exit the application according to his or her own will and state and the level of use remains private.
However, it has been noted that with some autonomously executed applications could be enhanced with some level of shared user experience. Interaction with other users brings in additional social aspect and thereby increases interest to the application and involves users more regularly. It is hoped that at least part of the attractions of the online games could be introduced to the autonomously running applications without, however, compromising the independency of the user experience.
Some autonomously running applications already provide further interactive elements for their users. For example, in some social media platforms, users registering to play a game may be informed about their friends that have registered to play the same game. When the user plays the game, an additional ticker window may be opened to inform whether the friend also plays or played the game. In addition, in the beginning or end of the game, the high score of the friend may be given to the user. The given information relates, however, only to the game and level in which the user presently is. A broader view to other levels and even other games would be appreciated by the players, and by the application providers. Since an important user base of autonomously processed applications is in mobile applications it is, however, important that any possible enhancements could be easily implemented without major adjustments also to the limited display means of mobile devices.